Sakkākurabu
by Hasegawa Yuki
Summary: Kehidupan masa SMA Sakura dimulai ketika ia menjadi manager klub sepak bola, disanalah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, cowok yang berkarakter dingin dan disanalah kisah cintanya dimulai
1. Awal

**Summary :**_ Kehidupan masa SMA Sakura berubah ketika menjadi manager klub sepak bola, disinilah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, cowok dingin di klub sepak bola dan disinilah kisah cintanya bersemi._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Selama disana kamu jangan tertarik dengan teman-temanmu yang menyodorkan hal-hal negatif, seperti rokok, narkoba, ataupun obat-obatan yang tidak jelas sama sekali! Oya, kalau ada senior atau preman yang menggodamu hajar saja dengan tinjumu! Dan, jangan lupa bawa bento ini!" oceh Ibu Sakura sambil menyiapkan lauk bento milik Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang sarapan hanya mendengar perkataan Ibu-nya meski ia malas mendengar nasehatnya berhubung Sakura diterima sebagai murid di Konoha High School, maka Ibu-nya sensitif dengan Sakura karena takut dengan kenakalan-kenakalan remaja jaman sekarang.

Segera Sakura menelan sarapannya dan meneguk susu cokelat,bersiap berangkat kesekolah barunya. "Aku pergi dulu Kaa-san" kata Sakura mengambil bento dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Ya hati-hati Sakura! Dan jangan mengutang pada orang lain!" nasehat Ibu Sakura lagi yang membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Uukh ,.. Iya Kaa-san" balasnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : friendship, romance**

**Pair : SasuSaku **

** Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dan salah penulisan huruf **

.

.

**Sakura's POV **

Ini hari pertamaku sebagai murid Konoha High School, dan kini aku sudah berada dikelas 1-B, kelas yang berisi orang-orang pintar seperti 2 temanku ini. Hinata, meskipun pemalu tetapi ia pintar dipelajaran matematika dan bahasa inggris, Ino pintar kalau masalah fashion juga sejarah .Dikelas ini rasanya aku punya saingan berat .

Saat istirahat ini kugunakan buat makan bento bersama Ino dan Hinata sambil mengobrol tentang klub yang mau dimasuki nanti sehabis pulang sekolah (maklum cewek).

"Nanti kalian mau masuk klub apa ?" tanya Ino sambil mengunyah.

"Hmm,.. Aku masih bingung, nanti aku mau melihat-lihat sehabis pulang sekolah" jawabku dan melirik Hinata, "Kalau Hinata-chan?" tanyaku kemudian.

"A-ano, mu-mungkin aku masuk klub bahasa inggris" jawab Hinata sedikit gagap. Sepertinya ia belum biasa dengan habitat barunya (lho?).

"Kalau aku mau masuk klub kasti, siapa tahu aku bisa dapat melihat cowok keren di klub sepak bola. Kan klub kasti bersebelahan dengan klub bola kaki!" kata Ino dengan bangga, aku hanya _sweatdrop _mendengar kata-katanya.

"Me-memangnya siapa in-incaranmu Ino?" tanya Hinata pelan pada Ino. Pasti jawaban Ino itu senior kami dulu pas MOS, Sasori-senpai yang menjadi incarannya didalam daftarnya.

"Fufufu,.. Yang pasti bukan Sasori-senpai . Ada yang lain" jawab Ino (sok) rahasia. Huh, dasar Ino-pig *plak!

**Skip Time **

Sudah waktu pulang sekolah, saatnya aku berkeliling mengunjungi klub dengan Hinata. Ino sudah pasti dengan jawabannya, memilih klub kasti. Terpaksa aku dan Hinata berdua pergi mengunjungi klub-klub di sekolah ini. Sebelumnya kami melihat brosur yang ditempel di mading *pakai brosur-brosur segala klub sekolah ini -_-".

"Klub bahasa inggris, klub sastra, klub pecinta teh, klub robot, banyak juga klub disini" gumamku sambil melihat brosur. Aku bingung mau mengikuti yang mana.

"Hinata-chan, kamu sudah memilih klub-nya?" tanyaku pada Hinata . Hinata memandangiku dengan senyum dan menjawab, "Yap! Aku ikut klub sastra, Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata yang sekarang berbicara dengan lancar dan senyum merekah diwajahnya. BERARTI HANYA AKU SENDIRI YANG BELUM MEMILIH KLUB ! *lebay :P.

"Dah Sakura-chan, kalau sudah memilih klub bilang padaku, ya?" kata Hinata langsung berlari (juga mempertahankan kelancaran berbicaranya itu). Aku hanya cengo melihat dia, segera aku menoleh kearah mading lagi. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap salah satu brosur berwarna orange cerah dan biru tua, dengan background bergambar bola kaki, segera kuambil brosur itu dan membacanya.

"TERTARIK MENJADI MANAGER KLUB SEPAK BOLA? JIKA KALIAN TERTARIK SEGERA MASUK DAN DAFTARKAN DIRIMU SEBAGAI MANAGER ! (khusus perempuan) Kakashi Hatake" . Mataku berbinar melihat kata "manager", ini peluangku lantaran aku tidak menyukai kegiatan yang nanti diberikan oleh klub yang lain* bilang saja kamu malas -_-".

Segera aku menuju ke klub sepak bola sambil membawa brosur orange-biru yang kupegang tadi. Dengan semangat 45, aku segera mempercepat langkahku menemui Kakashi-sensei, pelatih klub itu di kantor guru.

Kini aku tidak bingung lagi memilih klub dan juga tidak membuat badanku capek karena ini-itu, aku akan menjadi MANAGER klub sepak bola. Semoga aku diterima, Kami-sama !

* * *

><p>TBC (?)<p>

Maaf kalau fict ini gaje ataupun ada alur yang membuat kalian bingung, maklum aku masih pemula jadi tidak begitu bagus cerita ini. Mohon kripik dan sarannya ^^


	2. Hari yang panjang

**Summary : **_Kehidupan masa SMA Sakura berubah ketika menjadi manager klub sepak bola, disinilah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, cowok dingin di klub sepak bola dan disinilah kisah cintanya bersemi._

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : friendship, romance **

**Genre : SasuSaku **

**Warning : OOC, typo, dan gaje!**

.

.

Sampai didepan kantor guru, Sakura segera mengatur nafasnya kemudian bersikap tenang. 'Semoga Kakashi-sensei ada didalam!' batin Sakura mengepal tangan kirinya, segera ia menggeser pintu . "Permisi" sapa Sakura pelan, meskipun tidak ada guru didalam, namun hanya ada satu guru bermasker, berambut miring keperakan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Sakura menelan ludahnya dan segera menghampiri guru tersebut.

"A-ano sensei" kata Sakura sedikit tergagap. Merasa dipanggil, guru itu langsung berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya guru itu. 'Ini guru kok tanyanya kayak resepsionis hotel?' batin Sakura yang sedikit _sweatdrop_ mendengar kata-kata guru tadi. Langsung saja Sakura bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Maaf, sensei. Sensei tahu siapa Kakashi Hatake?" tanya Sakura sopan pada guru yang ada dihadapannya .

"Itu aku, ada perlu apa?" tanya guru yang bernama Kakashi Hatake, si orang-orangan sawah di Konoha High School *plak!. Segera Sakura mengutarakan niatnya menjadi manager klub sepak bola.

"Sensei, aku mau menjadi manager klub sepak bola!" kata Sakura agak keras. Kakashi membelalakkan matanya mendengar niat Sakura yang mau menjadi manager, segera ia kendalikan emosinya dan bertanya pada Sakura.

"Benar kamu mau menjadi manager klub sepak bola?" tanya Kakashi meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Benar sensei! Aku mau kok jadi manager, akan kulakukan dengan senang hati!" jawab Sakura dengan nada yakin.

"Apa alasanmu mau menjadi manager? Jangan bilang kamu mau menjadi manager hanya ingin melihat ketampanan murid-muridku dan ketampananku ini (hoek!)" kata Kakashi lagi sambil narsis dan percaya diri tingkat dewa, Sakura hanya bisa menahan muntah ditempat mendengar kata-kata Kakashi barusan.

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku hanya ingin mengisi waktu luangku saja" jawab Sakura ngasal, tidak mungkin ia mau menjawab kalau ia malas disuruh ini-itu diklub lain (seperti yang dikatakannya pas chapter 1).

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku terima kamu jadi manager klub" kata Kakashi. Mata Sakura sudah berbinar mendengarnya, segera ia membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Kakashi.

"Arigatou sensei! Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati sebagai manager klub sepak bola!" kata Sakura berterima kasih dan hati terbang-terbang kesana kemari (lho?).

"Yare-yare, oya hari minggu nanti kamu bangun jam setengah enam ,ya? Nanti kita akan latihan dari pukul 7 sampai pukul 11, bulan depan sekolah kita mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola" pesan Kakashi segera membereskan arsip-nya.

"Apa? Baru masuk sekolah sudah ada pertandingan?" kata Sakura yang agak kaget mendengar pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah yang disebutkan Kakashi.

"Ya, setiap tahun sekolah kita begini terus. Latihan selama sebulan sebelum pertandingan dimulai nanti, memang latihannya keras tapi kami berhasil mendapat piala-nya" jelas Kakashi menghembuskan nafas dan beranjak dari kursi putarnya.

"Besok latihan kita sudah dimulai . Jangan lupa bawa kaus dan celana olahraga juga topi" pesan Kakashi lagi. "Ha'i sensei" balas Sakura segera membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan kantor guru.

.

.

**Sakura's POV **

"KRIIING !" bel pulang sekolah sudah dibunyikan. Aku segera mengambil tas-ku dan menuju ruang ganti wanita, aku tak sabar untuk latihan klub sepak bola lantaran sebagai manager klub sepak bola. Dengan langkah cepat aku menuju ruang ganti perempuan, daripada aku nantinya dihukum oleh Kakashi sensei karena terlambat.

**End of Sakura's POV **

Selesai berganti baju, Sakura segera berjalan menuju lapangan. Sesekali Sakura melihat kearah lapangan yang sudah penuh dengan anggota klub sepak bola, beberapa kali Sakura kagum dengan wajah-wajah mereka semua, tampan. Meski baru datang ke klub sudah penuh keringat dan debu diwajahnya.

'Tidak sia-sia aku masuk klub ini! Ino pasti iri, ahihihi' batin Sakura tertawa dalam hati ala Bernard Bear. Dengan cepat Sakura segera bergegas kelapangan sebelum Kakashi menghukumnya didepan para cowok.

.

.

Sampai dilapangan segera saja Sakura mencari sosok berambut keperakan miring, dengan wajah malas serta ditutupi masker a.k.a Kakashi Hatake. 'Syukurlah Kakashi sensei belum datang, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku dihukum dihari pertamaku sebagai manager' batin Sakura, dengan cepat Sakura berjalan menuju ke bangku penonton sampai ada teriakan padanya dengan seenak jidatnya memanggilnya,…

"Hei you! Pink haired girl!" teriak seorang cowok berambut warna cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Sakura menoleh kearah cowok itu meski ia ingin menonjoknya.

"I-iya?" balas Sakura bingung .

"Kamu manager baru, ya?" tanya cowok itu. Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum sumringah , tapi …

"Kebetulan, tolong belikan kami semua minuman. Uangnya pakai uangmu saja, nanti kuganti!" perintah cowok bertato itu yang membuat kepala Sakura serasa tertimpa batu (?).

'APA ! KOK AKU JADI KAYAK BABU!' batin Sakura dalam hati mendengar permintaan cowok yang seenak jidat memerintah dirinya yang baru masuk klub sepak bola lantaran menjadi manager baru disana.

"A-apa! Kenapa mesti pakai uangku?" tanya Sakura yang tidak terima dengan kata-kata barusan yang dilontarkan oleh cowok itu.

"Uangku habis, kalau kamu tidak punya uang kamu bisa minta sama Naruto ataupun Kakashi sensei" jawab cowok itu seenaknya lagi.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu" kata Sakura pasrah dan segera membeli minuman dengan langkah gontai, "Jangan lama-lama, kalau kamu lama-lama…" mendengar kata-kata cowok itu, Sakura segera mengambil langkah seribu daripada ia dihukum oleh mereka semua hanya karena telat membeli minuman.

**Skip Time **

Selesai membeli minuman, dengan setengah berlari Sakura memasuki lapangan dengan membawa beberapa minuman kaleng untuk anggota lain. Tampak Kakashi memberikan penjelasan kepada anggota klub. Wajah mereka serius mendengar setiap penjelasan yang diberikan Kakashi, sepertinya mereka tampak bersemangat untuk kegiatan kali ini.

"Oke, karena sudah kuberi penjelasannya. Tinggal kalian praktek saja, BUBAR!" perintah Kakashi sambil meniupkan peluit berwarna merah. Dengan semangat, anggota klub segera membentuk barisan panjang, didepan mereka sudah ada bola kaki.

'Mau apa mereka?' batin Sakura bingung melihat anggota klub-nya membentuk barisan panjang. "Bersiap!" teriak Kakashi yang siap meniupkan peluit merahnya, dan …

"PRIITTT !" peluit dibunyikan. Cowok berambut seperti pantat ayam dibarisan pertama kali mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bola dan segera ia tendang bola itu dengan kuat dari jarak jauh. Bola yang ditendangnya masuk ke gawang, Sakura terpana melihat kemampuan menendang jarak jauh dari cowok berambut pantat ayam itu. 'Keren,…' batin Sakura dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Yak, masuk! Selanjutnya!" perintah Kakashi mulai membunyikan peluitnya lagi. Cowok berambut pantat ayam itu langsung pergi kebelakang barisan tanpa menoleh kemanapun.

.

.

**Sakura's POV **

Hah, ini hari pertamaku menjadi manager. Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu berat, hanya saja resikonya itu disuruh beli ini beli itu pokoknya oleh anggota, tapi tak apa-apalah toh, namanya juga manager jadi harus siap sedia melayani.

Kini hari sudah sore pukul setengah lima, waktuku baru pulang sekolah. Mungkin Kaa-san akan mengomeliku pulang yang agak kemalaman, tapi ini kan kegiatan klub? Jadi buat apa marah-marah pulang malam hanya karena kegiatan klub. Biarkan saja.

Kegiatan klub tadi memang berjalan lancar dan anggotanya ramah meski ada yang sedikit menyebalkan atau punya sifat malas, tapi aku kesal dengan si Uchiha Sasuke itu. Apa-apaan dia! Sok dingin dan cuek sekali setiap kali aku menasehati dia, hanya jawab "hn" terus dari awal sampai akhir (?). Contohnya seperti kejadian tadi.

_**Flashback **_

_Still of Sakura's POV _

"_Sasuke, ini minuman untukmu!" kataku sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng jus jeruk padanya. Sesaat ia memberhentikan aktifitasnya mengelap keringat, dan menoleh kepadaku dan menjawab "Hn" saja. Jawaban itu hanya kuanggap angin lewat saja tanpa peduli apapun dan segera membagikan minuman kaleng pada yang lain yang belum kebagian sama sekali._

_._

_Ini juga yang buat aku kesal pada Sasuke! Saat anak cowok bermain bola, aku melihat mereka sesekali dan membereskan beberapa kaleng kosong, tanpa kusadari ada teriakan dari Naruto untuk segera menghindar . Tidak kuhiraukan sama sekali dan bola melambung kearah kepalaku. Ukh,.. Sakit. Siapa sih pelakunya! Biar kuhajar dia! _

"_Siapa sih ngelakuin ini!" teriakku marah pada anggota lain. Lee segera menunjuk kearah ayam teler (?) itu a.k.a Sasuke dengan lagak sok coolnya itu ia hanya menatapku dengan mendecih saja, aku biarkan dia untuk kedua kalinya, tapi saat aku mau membuang kaleng lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak padaku, "Awas Sakura-chan!" spontan aku langsung melihat kearah Naruto dan ,… _

_BUAAK !_

_Wajahku terkena bola, dan aku jatuh terduduk. Sakit,.. Dengan wajah marah kepada anggota klub, aku segera meneriaki mereka , "Siapa yang melakukan ini!" teriakku, habis sudah kesabaranku . Kiba langsung menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang entah melihat kemana, karena geramnya aku tidak kuat lagi menahan tinjuku ini. _

"_SHANNAROO!" _

_**End of Flashback **_

Hah, sakit rasanya hidungku kena hantaman bola dari ayam teler itu. Untung saja ada Shizune sensei yang mengobatiku sesudah insiden itu. Kami-sama, ini merupakan hari terpanjangku sebagai manager, dan hari MENYEBALKAN-ku bertemu si Uchiha Sasuke itu,.. Hiks, sakit!

TBC

Bagaimana, apa ini jelek, berlebihan, bagus, apa berantakan? Kuharap kalian menyukainya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

**Kanami Gakura : **salam kenal juga Kanami-chan ^^

Kata-kata "kripik" itu memang salah ditulis, gak sadar buat diperbaiki ==a"

**Nagi-chan : **akan kuusahakan


End file.
